Helping Hand
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: When Jo can't get a young witness to talk the case looks like a dead end. Until Lindsay steps in and Jo learns that She doesn't know everything about the sassy CSI she has come to call her friend.


**Ok Yes Loz has been bad and has had quite a few DL stories banked My bad I know but I'm fixing that now. That's the main thing right? **

* * *

Jo Danville walked out of the interview room; she sighed and hung her head wondering just what to do next. The teenage girl inside wasn't going to be any help to them any time soon. She understood why she was acting the way she was any one who had just seen their best friends murdered would be. But Emily Davis was the only person who could help them; they had been searching for three weeks now with no leads. Resting her head on the wall outside the interview room Jo looked up as Lindsay stood next to her.

"You look like you need a break," she said Jo laugh then looked over at the younger women beside her.

"I can't get anything from her and Danny and I haven't gotten any more new leads," said the southern women pushing her self up about to go back in for what she knew was another fruitless round of arguing.

"Let me try something go tell Danny to get our laptop off my desk it's already logged in under my name. He'll know when to bring it in," said Lindsay. Jo looked at her skeptically if she couldn't get anything out of this young woman she doubted Lindsay would. Emily was the same age as her daughter. Lindsay might have been a mother but Lucy was three almost four.

"She's the only chance you have of cracking this case and I'm fine with just Hawkes for now" said Mac walking over to them, he smiled and nodded at Lindsay who smiled before she walked into the interview room.

"Really Mac like Emily is going to open up any more to Lindsay then she has already to me." Jo was skeptical about this and Mac knew she had every right to be, she didn't know of Lindsay's past he'd taken that part out of her file before Jo had, read it. Lindsay had been able to move on with her life with out some one new bringing it up. Besides when Jo started Lindsay had enough on her plate already. She didn't need Jo coming over to her and talking about it, however good intentioned it may seemed to the woman in front of him.

"There are some things you don't know about Lindsay I know you read her file but I took what your about to learn out. It is in her past and from what I have learnt about you. Lindsay didn't need that at the time. Now aren't you meant to be getting Danny?" Mac asked Jo smirked and walked away she wanted to know what Lindsay had planned and what Mac had hidden from her.

"What happened to the other cop?" Emily asked as Lindsay sat down. She folded her hands in front of her this would be the first time she had talked about what had happened so openly since the trial four years go.

"I thought you would like some one able to understand more about what you went through and what you're going through now" said Lindsay Emily scoffed and looked away towards the window.

"You wouldn't know anything about what I'm going through," Lindsay raised an eyebrow and reached out taking one of Emily's hands.

"You can't sleep at night because all you see is the blood, of your friends of the people who were there and you keep asking your self why? Why did I survive and no one else did? Being in small rooms some times, on those really bad days makes you feel like you're trying to breath underwater. How am I doing so far?" Lindsay asked Emily looked at her and shrugged just as Danny walked in and handed Lindsay her laptop.

"Thanks babe" she said knowing the reaction she would get from Emily.

"See you're just making shit up." Said the teenager glaring at Lindsay who unlike Jo stared right back she then looked down and started typing away on the laptop with Danny standing right beside her. When she was finished she turned the laptop around.

"I want you to read this out loud for me," she said Emily looked at her as if she were nuts when Lindsay didn't back down Emily sighed and turned to look at the computer screen.

"Shocking Murder mystery finally put to rest. Ten years ago a man walked into a Diner in the small country town of Bozeman Montana. With out giving reason he opened fire and killed the four teenage girls who were inside. Ranging from the ages of fifteen to seventeen he shot them with out mercy. He then walked out, what he didn't know was that there had been five teenage girls in that diner and one of them had witnessed this very attack. Fifteen year old Lindsay Monroe was the sole survivor. It was her testimony over the last two days that put Daniel Katums behind bars for the rest of his life. Lindsay is a CSI-

"Keep going" said Lindsay Emily looked up with tears in her eyes.

"She works for the New York Crime Lab and flew out to provide her testimony a colleague of Detective Monroe's flew out to help her through this difficult time and to finally get some closer on the worst night of her life." Emily looked and bit her lip.

"I had gone to the bathroom to wash my hands, I could hear them laughing and was chuckling along with them when I heard the bell over the door ring. Ten seconds later I heard gun shots and my friends screams as he shot them. I hide under the sink in the bathroom with the faucet still running. I know what your going through I know better then anyone what your going through, and believe me Emily ten years is too long to wait. Do you know that they picked up the man who killed my friends on an unpaid parking ticket? If he had paid that ticket he'd still be out there free and I'd still be wondering when and if he was ever going to come back for me. I don't want that to happen for you help my husband here and Detective Danville catch him; you have two of the best people working to help you. Your friends are resting in peace now. Catching him and putting him away is giving you closer so you're able to move one. That colleague of mine who came out to support me, do you want to know who that was?" Lindsay asked Emily nodded.

"Scroll down the page" Emily did and came across the photo that now hung with so many more in the living room of the Messer family home.

"You" said Emily looking up at Danny.

"Yeah me, I had worked for three days straight before catching that flight. All I could do for Lindsay then was be there for her. But for you I can catch him and put him away so you can start moving on, live for your friends do all the things that they wanted to but will never be able to."

"That will be your greatest gift to them. Trust me I know, my best friend Emma wanted to move to New York City she wanted to become a city girl, it was one of the many reasons I moved here, and Emily it was one of the best decisions I could have made. I got to do something in memory of my friend and I found the one person who understands me for me." said Lindsay

Emily nodded looked up at Danny.

"Where do we start"

Jo looked over at Mac shocked she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I knew about it because it's in her file but when Lindsay first started here she fought so hard to keep that part of her past hidden from the rest of the team. She wanted them to look at her for the CSI she is not the victim she was. And at the time when you requested the files Lindsay and Danny were picking up the pieces of their lives again. They didn't need you distracting them even more." He said, Jo nodded as the door opened and Lindsay came out she knew that Jo would want to talk to her, even if it was just to say thank you for helping her out. But for now she had a man to catch that would have to wait for a later time.

" Lunch on Sunday. I'll tell you anything you like. For now get the bastard" Jo nodded and rested a hand on Lindsay's arm before walking back in. Even though she'd been here for almost Three years now, there were still things about her co-workers that she didn't know. But she knew that when Lindsay said she would tell her, she believed her jo had no reason not to. Lindsay hadn't lied to her before so she didn't see why she would start now. Although one thing was for sure, she would now look at Danny and Lindsay as a couple differently then she had before this case. They really had been through the good and the bad; which if anything, just made her love them for who they were even more.


End file.
